


fancomic: A Blossom for a King

by johanirae



Series: Courting 101 for Hobbits and Dwarrows [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could a shy Hobbit court the King under the Mountain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	fancomic: A Blossom for a King

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Beta-ed by the lovely immoral_crow and haldane, they are BRILLIANT :D


End file.
